


Fenrir

by Crypticbeliever123



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: Dogs, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-28
Updated: 2017-06-28
Packaged: 2018-11-20 00:09:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 840
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11324589
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crypticbeliever123/pseuds/Crypticbeliever123
Summary: Upon learning that they can't have kids, Leonard decides that maybe a four-legged addition to the family might cheer Sara up.





	Fenrir

**Author's Note:**

> I've been running on empty with creativity lately. I don't know why, but this seemed like a fun idea to write until I can get my creative juices flowing properly again.

Sara and Leonard had been married for almost two years now and had been trying for a kid for almost a year before learning that they could never produce one of their own. At first, they considered adopting before quickly realizing that with Leonard’s criminal record such a fate would not be possible. They were heartbroken. And what’s worse is that Leonard blamed himself for all of this thinking it was his fault that they could never be parents.

 

Then one day as Leonard was walking through a city one day trying to find something to get Sara to make it up to her he found the absolute perfect thing. It wasn’t a piece of jewelry or even the sharpest blade he could find. It was a small stray dog. It had scraggly brown fur and looked like it was hungry. But there was something about it that made Leonard think that it would bring a smile to Sara’s face. So he took it to the Waverider to have Gideon check it over before giving it a bath and some food so it would be ready to give to Sara. He hoped she would like it.

 

As Sara laid in bed at their home gazing off into space trying not to think about her troubles the dog ran into the room and jumped on top of her. It started to lick her face thoroughly before Sara noticed Leonard standing in the doorway.

 

“Len, why is there a dog on me?”

“I found it on the street and thought it could use a good home. What do you think?” he shrugged.

“I think you must not be in your right mind if you want a dog.”

“So you don’t want it?” he asked with a disappointed look on his face.

“No, I just had you pegged as more of a cat person.”

“So…?”

“Yes, we can keep him.”

“Actually I was asking if _you_ wanted the dog not if I could keep it.”

“Have you seen this face? How could I not want such an adorable little dog? Oh look at it, it’s so cute!” Sara replied in a high-pitched tone.

“So, you’re happy then?” he asked hopefully.

“Yeah, why?”

“No reason. So, what did you want to name him?”

“Barry.”

“That’s not funny.”

“It’s a little funny,” she replied with a smile.

“It’s not funny.”

“ _Okay_. How’s about… Fenrir?”

“Fenrir?” he asks with an eyebrow raised.

“Yeah, like that badass wolf from Norse mythology.”

“Sure, why not? So, you like your gift?”

“No. I _love_ him. Isn’t that right, Fenrir?” she replied, receiving even more dog kisses as she held Fenrir up.

“Should I be jealous?”

“I don’t know that depends.”

“On?”

“On why you got him in the first place. It’s not like we’ve ever talked about getting a dog.”

“True but I figured since it’s my fault we can’t have a kid that maybe this little guy could make up for it.”

“Len, it’s not your fault.”

“Yes, it is. If it weren’t for my record-”

“Your record has nothing to do with it. I’m the one who’s infertile. If anyone’s at fault for us not having kids it’s me. Now come here,” she said patting the bed.

 

He sat down beside her before she pulled him down to lay next her.

 

“You listen to me Leonard Snart. I married you because I love you not because I wanted kids. Though we both know you’d make a very adorable baby.”

“Is there a point to this?”

“My point is, that no matter what the future holds for us all I want out of life is to go to sleep next to you every night and wake up with you every morning and for us to never stop loving each other. I love you, Leonard.”

“I love you too, Sara.”

“Feel better now?”

“A little.”

“Good then come here and give me a kiss,” Sara said puckering her lips only for Fenrir to come in and start licking her face.

“Not you, Fenrir!” Sara shouted giggly.

“Possessive little mutt, isn’t he?” Leonard teased before receiving a ton of doggy kisses as well.

“I don’t know I think he likes you a lot more than he likes me.”

“Please, no one could like me more than you.”

“Yeah, that’s true,” she deadpanned.

 

He quirked an eyebrow.

 

“I’m kidding!” she laughed.

“You better be. Now come over here and kiss me,” he insisted as he pulled her down on top of him as Fenrir jumped off the bed.

 

Fenrir gazed up at them from the floor watching as they made out before the happy couple started dropping clothes on top of him earning a bark from the little dog.

 

“I think he wants your attention,” Sara suggested.

“He’s going to have to wait a minute. Right now you have my attention,” Leonard murmured against the skin of her neck before receiving another bark from Fenrir.

“Len.”

“Fine, we can play with the dog first. But we’re finishing this tonight, deal?”

“Deal.”

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave comments! COMMENTS = LOVE!!! <3


End file.
